Kung Fu Pack
Foundation The Kung Fu Pack was started in March 2010 by one Commando evicted female named Silent Hill, of Gattaca origins, and two males from outside of Yellowstone named Bernard and Samson. At the start of the group Silent Hill became the alpha female by default and Samson established dominance over Bernard becoming the alpha male. Pack Life Silent Hill was already pregnant and she gave birth to two pups KUM001 and KUM002. Unfotunately both pups were predated. Bernard went roving and never returned. Next year(2011) Silent Hill gave birth to Kleintjie, Kolynos Tamarine, Xenadrine and Meiyijie. All pups reached adulthood and the Kung Fu started growing. In fall The Kung Fu came across the Commandos led by Silent Hill's sister Queen of Darkness, they went into battle but the Kung Fu was forced to retreat, loosing territory. The following year(2012) Silent Hill gave birth to O'Malley, O'Bryan and O'Tollie. This time it was easier rising the pups and none of them died. In October Samson died so there was no alpha male. Unfortunately at the end of the year Silent Hill died of old age, her daughter Kleintjie took female dominance but she didnt have a mate. Luckily in January of 2013 three rovers named Greegan, Burdock and Jazzer emigrated into the pack. The males started fighting until Greegan won male dominance next to Kleintjie. Meiyijie, Kleintjie's rebellious sister and her biggest competition mated with the new coming males. In spring Kleintjie and Meiyijie were pregnant, the alpha female constantly attacked her sister making her submit. Meiyijie was first giving birth to a litter of four pups. Rarely Kleintjie allowed her and her newborn pups to stay, she later gave birth to Hankson, Ralston, Manson and Sparson. Three of Meiyijie pups died leaving only one survivor called Gypsy. In winter roving males visited the pack but were chased. Meiyijie was caught with one of the males. In spring of 2014 Kleintjie and Meiyijie were pregnant, Meiyijie was kicked out. Kleintjie gave birth to five pups, their genders were unknown. Meiyijie was allowed back without her litter. Few weeks later the pups emerged from the den to greet the other pack members, their genders were recognized: three females Fondue, Heather and Panama and two males: Pitio and Findus. Fondue and Heather were both predated within the next month, the remaining pups made it to winter. Dominant Pair When the Kung Fu pack was formed, the alpha positions were taken by Silent Hill and Samson. Sanson died on October of 2012 leaving the alpha position open. At the end of the year Silent Hill died so her daughter Kleintjie took female dominance. Three rovers named Greegan, Burdock and Jazzer joined, Greegan won dominance next to Kleintjie. Current Members The Kung Fu have 19 members as of April 2014. Greegan Alpha Male Kleintjie (KUF003) Alpha Female Kolynos (KUM004) Beta Tamarine (KUM005) Xenadrine (KUM006) Meiyijie (KUF007) O'Malley (KUM008) O'Tollie (KUF009) O'Bryan (KUM010) Burdock Jazzer Gypsy (KUF012) Hankson (KUM015) Ralston (KUF016) Manson (KUM017) Sparson (KUF018) Pitio (KUM019) Juvenile Findus (KUM020) Juvenile Panama (KUF023) Juvenile Rivals The Kung Fu's main rivals are the Commandos. But soon the Kung Fu moved away so they were no longer their rivals. Their new rivals are the wild packs that are near their territory. Next spring they moved into amethyst mountain so their new rivals are the Agni Kais and Geckos. Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs